The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more particularly to techniques for facilitating and automating the provision of services in a cloud environment.
Cloud computing is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services). The services provided or accessed through the cloud (or network) are referred to as cloud services. There is a lot of processing that needs to be performed by a cloud service provider to make cloud services available to a subscribing customer. Due to its complexity, much of this processing is still done manually. For example, provisioning resources for providing such cloud services can be a very labor intensive process.
Consumers and businesses have an expectation that ordering and starting the use of computer network cloud-based services be seamless. However, many cloud services are difficult to start up, requiring the provisioning of resources that might be shared. For example, servers in a server farm may run cloud services for many customers at once, and adding another customer may require shifting around resources. Different users may wish to employ different services. For example, some users may only want raw storage on the cloud, while other users may want to use sophisticated database storage. Still others may want the use of graphical user interface (GUI) software applications running on the cloud for its employees or customers.
There exists a need in the art for faster, less expensive, and easier-to-use cloud based computer systems.